


Pas de Deux

by RainbowLSparrow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lukadrien June, Lukadrien June 2020, M/M, Pas de deux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story wrote for the second day of Lukadrien June.Day 2. Duet"It didn't often happen that those two teamed up to defend Paris, but when they did it was a real show."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pas de Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573640) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



There was elegance in the way they moved during a fight.

One might expect such harmony after years of working together.

Yet the harmony that existed between Viperion and Chat Noir was very different from the one that Ladybug and Chat Noir had.

It wasn't often that those two teamed up to defend Paris, but when they did it was a real show.

From how they moved you could understand at first glance, how much respect they felt for each other.

Respect, which had been almost immediate between the two.

No rivalry, no quarrel.

Neither at the beginning of their collaboration nor after.

An equal relationship, despite the lesser experience of Viperion.

Each collaboration was well balanced.

An elegance and harmony, which can only rival those of a Pas De Deux.

It was not uncommon to see them go together across the rooftops of Paris.

They would leave the scene to spend time together, before returning to their lives.

Everyone in Paris wanted to know, even if no one would ever ask, everyone was more than convinced, that those two knew their respective secret identities.

This alone could explain their complicity. Their way of moving side by side, very different from the way Chat Noir and Ladybug had between them.

Theirs was probably more than just a friendship.


End file.
